Chương 8/Story
Tóm tắt Sakura giận dữ tìm đến Seimei để trả thù. Liệu đây là sự hiểu lầm hay là những việc Seimei đã làm trước lúc mất đi ký ức. CHỉ có thể đến rừng cây sakura để tìm câu trả lời?! Cuộc gặp gỡ tại vườn A cherry tree yokai called Sakura appeared at Seimei's courtyard. Hiromasa questions if Seimei owed someone money, but Seimei could not recall anything like that. He asks who the mysterious visitor at the courtyard is and the tree spirit is immediately insulted, accusing Seimei that he killed her husband. Sakura blamed Seimei for causing Cherry Forest becoming a mess but she admits she has no proof. Kagura and Kohaku defends Seimei. Sakura describes the culprit to be an Onmyoji with "fox like eyes and strange sorcery" in which she believed that it was unmistakably Seimei. Driven by her rage she immediately desires to kill Seimei to avenge her dead husband, forcing him to proceed into battle. After Sakura's defeat, she apologises to "Tadayoshi" her dead husband for failing to avenge him and falls unconscious. Kagura suggests they should go to Cherry Forest to investigate why Seimei was blamed for the murder. Hiromasa knows Seimei lost his memories and infers that he could've been the culprit. But Kagura stops Hiromasa before he finished. Seimei concludes that he cannot deny the possibility but also states that he couldn't just leave Sakura. Yaobikuni offers to buy Seimei time and look after Sakura so he could go to Cherry Forest. Kagura decides to go with Seimei, with Hiromasa leading the way. Kohaku notes Hiromasa was being strangely cooperative and realises he was trying to make up for insulting Kagura which irritates Hiromasa. Cherry Forest They arrive at a rather desolate and gloomy Cherry Forest. Kohaku sarcastically comments on the beauty of the place, in which, Hiromasa corrects him to "once beautiful." Kagura is curious of why it became and states she could hear the trees moaning in agony. Hiromasa asks if Kagura remembers Cherry Forest but only leaving her in confusion. When she questions why, Hiromasa shakes it off, only explaining that he came to Cherry Forest as a child with his family. The group decide to move on and Seimei warns them that the air is thick with a demonic force. A confused spirit turning out to be Tadayoshi watched Sakura crying in despair and grief next to a dead man. Tadayoshi realises it was he who died and could not be with Sakura any longer. He takes note that what he saw was a flashback after he died but struggles to remember what happened. Seimei and his group approach the departed soul. Tadayoshi is shocked at what Sakura might do to avenge him. Hiromasa states that she could've been manipulated in some way. An eerie moan is heard which turned out to be a mourning Cherry tree crying in despair, anger and pain. Hiromasa and Tadayoshi agree that Cherry Forest used to be a beautiful place. Tadayoshi explains that Cherry Forest was where he met Sakura and fell in love with her dance. They were about to get married before they were interrupted by Tadayoshi's death. Kagura told the distressed soul to calm down mentioning that both she and Seimei lost their memories. Seimei uses his Vision to check for more clues and also asks Hiromasa why he asked Kagura if she had been here before. He responds vaguely with "I just thought....I could get something out of her, she lost her memories just like you." Seimei agrees he doesn't know who Kagura was but tells him he couldn't just abandon her. Hiromasa is grateful for that, leaving Seimei confused once again. Kagura and Kohaku sensed the anguish of the trees growing stronger. Seimei explained that each of the Sakura trees have their own life like Sakura, therefore if she's affected by the Inkai energy (netherforce) then the trees are also affected. Suddenly they were provoked by a hostile Crazy Spirit. After it is defeated, the group hear a groaning sound from among the trees which turned out to be Momo a peach yokai. Wedding Dance Momo thanks Seimei for healing her wounds. She explained she collapsed from the inkai energy. Tadayoshi recognises that Momo was Sakura’s best friend. She also states that she was always mistaken for Sakura. On the night of Tadayoshi’s murder, Momo confesses that she had been trying to stop Sakura from meeting him as there were consequences for a human to marry a spirit. From Momo’s observations, she assumed the culprit was a sinister Black Onmyoji that closely resembled Seimei. She stated that he often suspiciously watched Tadayoshi and Sakura from afar. Then one day all the spirits in the forest lost their minds and Momo had tried to warn Sakura, but she was desperate to protect Tadayoshi and didnt listen to Momo’s advice. Thats when Momo passed out. The story sparked Tadayoshi’s memory and he confirmed that he was killed by a Black Onmyoji. Seimei believed that the onmyoji placed a curse on Cherry forest and decided on purifying the trees. But they were interrupted by the rage filled Sakura. Yaobikuni apologises for the inconvenience. Sakura sees Tadayoshi in spirit form and she cries with regret that she should’ve listened to Momo and not gotten Tadayoshi in more danger. Sakura regretfully admitted she was selfish and wanted to feel and talk to Tadayoshi. Tadayoshi approaches Sakura trying to comfort her but she tells him to stay away. Seimei explains that she was only trying to protect him. Sakura turns her attention to Seimei again and provoked him into battle. Momo tries to tell Sakura that Seimei wasn’t the culprit, but she stubbornly forces him into battle. After Sakura’s second defeat, she fall unconscious once again. Seimei temporarily changed her back into tree form stating that the rest of the Sakura trees should return to normal. Tadayoshi is relieved. Momo notices that he cares a lot for Sakura. Tadayoshi reveals thathe knew Sakura’s true form and explains that even though she was a spirit, she danced for him and tried to talk to him. Tadayoshi just couldnt refuse her love for him. Momo explained that spirits shouldnt try to become human for love and that she was wrong to judge the couple too quickly. Tadayoshi states to Seimei he felt that too but he still wanted to be with Sakura and try his best for her. Seimei summons her human form to let the couple talk. They immediately embrace eachother, Tadayoshi tells her that he loves her no matter what form she is and Sakura apologises for not trusting Tadayoshi enough. Sakura states that Tadayoshi has all her love, and he responds that his wish had been fulfilled. She dances the last time and Tadayoshi requests her to wait for him when he is reincarnated. Sakura keeps a promise as they part. Homecoming Sakura apologises for the trouble she caused Seimei and thanks him for letting her speak to Tadayoshi. Momo promises that if she ever finds the Black Onmyoji she will let them know and wishes Seimei good luck in recovering his memories. Sakura asks if Momo will stay with her and she responds certainly. Momo says that if anyone thinks she looks like Sakura, it wasnt so bad being as beautiful as her. Sakura gives Momo her gratitude. Hiromasa is still concerned about the onmyoji that resembles Seimei. Yao Bikuni thinks it was something to do with his memory loss. Kagura feels that she had seen the cherry blossoms dancing before but keeps it to herself.